continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Matter of Time
Matter of Time is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Continuum. Synopsis A scientist that is working on developing a source of clean energy is found murdered. The list of suspects leads Kiera on a journey that leads her to a precarious place—deciding between the right thing to do and the preservation of the future. Recap Carlos and Kiera investigate the unexplained death of professor Martin Ames at an area research facility. Ames had been shot and killed with a single-entry laser wound that shot through five stories of the research building. Perplexed, they bring in one of Ames' grad students for help. Carlos and Kiera meet with Ames' grad student, Shane Mathers who explains that their anti-matter machine had backfired, killing Ames in the process. Kiera determines that their research was focused on developing a clean energy product. Mathers admits that the lab had received threats for their work, particularly from a group called "Stop Mad Scientists " and their leader Vincent. Mathers also admits that the professor turned down military backing, despite repeated interest. During their questioning, Mathers finds that all of the professor's backup research files have gone missing, apparently hacked from his encrypted backup server. Back at the original time jump site, Edouard Kagame, the original leader of Liber8 appears in a burst of blue light from 2077 and lands on the ground, unconscious. Liber8, meanwhile, has been on the run since they destroyed their last safehouse. They commandeer a new hideout from a gang-run marijuana grow house. After Mathers leaves, Carlos offers a theory that he rigged the machine to backfire, killing Ames and stealing his research. He challenges Kiera to trust her gut more often, noting that she merely observes and calculates during interrogations instead of just listening. Unbeknownst to him, Kiera uses her CMR to monitor a person's heart rate, breathing and other micro-movements to decipher their sincerity. When Kagame wakes in the hospital, he makes for an escape. With his knowledge of future events, Kellog begins to cash in on his profitable investments and sports bets, earning a fortune overnight. He buys a house and begins supporting a young woman and her widowed mother. When he takes the young woman shopping downtown, Kellog tells her that she'll have a grandson one day. She laughs off the statement from her kindly benefactor. Kiera and Carlos confront the clean energy protest group, Stop Mad Scientists. Their leader points them in the direction of Melissa Dobeck, former partner of Ames' who had a falling out with him and left the company in a bitter dispute. When they confront Melissa, she and Kiera engage in a terse, standoffish interrogative dance that provides few answers. When they return to the precinct, Carlos is shocked to find that the Department of Defense has shut down his investigation. Carlos immediately suspects that Kiera's clandestine "Section Six" status led to the DOD shutdown, which Kiera vigorously denies. She proposes that Liber8 might be involved somehow and asks Carlos to buy her some time as she heads off to follow her hunch. She meets with Mathers who departs suddenly after receiving a text. With Alec's help, she tracks the text back to Melissa Dobeck and learns that she was involved in a legal challenge to Ames' research and patents. As she tells Carlos about Melissa's involvement, Betty runs over to show them a news broadcast featuring an unidentified older man who has escaped from a local hospital; they are shocked to see that the man is Edouard Kagame. Back in their new safehouse, Travis and Sonya see Kagame on the news and go to meet him at their backup rally point. While the VPD is on the hunt for Kagame, Carlos and Kiera confront Melissa over involvement with Ames, his research, and more specifically, his grad student, Mathers. She admits to sleeping with Mathers but says the relationship is over and she's engaged to another man. Kiera, in an effort to wean herself from her CMR in the event her battle suit is permanently damaged, periodically turns it off to learn to trust her gut. Without a warrant to press Melissa for more information, she dismisses them. Kagame, meanwhile, arrives at the backup rally point at a Buddhist temple from his past. Mathers is brought in for questioning where he admits that he was involved with Melissa, because he knew she was the better scientist. When Kiera reveals that Melissa is engaged to another man, Mathers realizes he's been played. Still, he takes the fall for Ames' murder to protect Melissa and confesses that he deleted the backup research files. Kagame is spotted at the temple and the cops are in hot pursuit. Liber8 arrives at the same time as Carlos and Kiera. They split up and Kagame confronts Kiera, as they wrestle for control. Kiera holds Kagame at gunpoint just as the members of Liber8 take a woman and her baby hostage. To avoid more bloodshed, Kiera trades the hostages for Kagame and they flee peacefully. When Carlos arrives, Kiera lies and says they just missed them. Alec cuts in and reveals that Melissa has booked a last-minute flight to Costa Rica and that she's carrying a second backup of Ames's research. When Kiera confronts Melissa at the airport with a warrant, she surrenders the research and begs Kiera not to turn it over to the military. Melissa's fiancé, Drew LaRoche, comes over to the pair and introduces himself. Kiera realizes that Melissa Dobeck becomes Melissa LaRoche; with her knowledge of future events, Kiera hands the research back to Melissa. Confused but grateful, Melissa thanks her and boards the plane. As Kagame reunites with Liber8, they gain a newfound resilience. He commits to bringing on their terrorist war on their terms in this timeline. Kiera returns to her apartment to find Alec having broken in and waiting for her. He takes a look at her damaged battle suit and offers to help fix it. He questions why Kiera let Melissa go. She explains that in the future, Melissa LaRoche solves the global clean energy problem by creating LaRoche Energy. She adds that she struggled with the choice to let Melissa go for one man's murder, since her work would benefit millions in the future. Disappointed in her choice, Alec calls Kiera out for playing God with her knowledge of future events. ---- :::~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap. Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Tony Amendola as Edouard Kagame * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza Guest Cast * Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson * Jesse Moss as Shane Mathers * Mayko Nguyen as Dr. Melissa Dobeck * Brian Markinson as Inspector Dillon * John Reardon as Greg Cameron * Olivia Ryan-Stern as Maddie * Zahf Paroo as Oscar * Quynh Mi as Sobbing Assistant * Marcus Andrews as ERT * Scott Vickaryous as Broker * Darryl Scheelar as Biker #1 * Fraser Aitcheson as Biker #2 * Khaira Ledeyo as Nurse * Anne Openshaw as News Anchor * Bruce Salomon as Kagame's Son * Donna Yamamoto as Kagame's Wife * Diana Bang as Docent * Stephen Huszar as Drew LaRoche * Shawn Beaton as BS Cop #1 * Doug Chapman as BS Cop #2 * Sean Kohnke as BS Cop #3 * Anna Carrizales as Child's Mother * Chris Gauthier as Vincent (uncredited) * Tom McBeath as Lt. General Rogers (uncredited) * Carol Alexander as News Anchor (uncredited) Quotes :(seeing a news piece showing Kagame) :Kiera: That's Edouard Kagame. :Carlos: The leader of the gang? :Kiera: It's heart and soul. He's the one behind all of their activity. We need to stop this broadcast. :Betty: It's already been in rotation, like, 40 minutes. :Kiera: Then it's only a matter of time before the killing begins in earnest. :Carlos: Unless we find him first. ---- :Broker: Your timing has been spectacular. :Kellog: Well, maybe I'm from the future and know what's about to happen. :Broker: (laughs) Yeah, well future or not, you, my friend, are now a very rich man. :Kellog: (hands Broker a slip of paper) Here are the new companies I want you to invest in. :Broker: Synthetic boot production? Disaster insurance bonds? What are you expecting, the end of the world? :Kellog: Something like that. ---- :(Maddie sees a dress in a shop) :Maddie: Wow. :Kellog: You like it? :Maddie: It's freaking beautiful. :Kellog: Let's go try it on. :Maddie: Wait. You know, my mom and I, we're really grateful for your helping to fix up the house and paying off the mortgage, but...you're, like, old enough to be my dad. :Kellog: It's not, it's not like that. Nothing like that. At all. I told you, your father looked out for me. He was kinda like an older brother. I know how hard you and your mama had it since he died. I'm just trying to pay it forward. :Maddie: (smiles) Okay. Good. :Kellog: Okay. Let's go try on some dresses. Hey, just do me one favor, okay? :Maddie: What's that? :Kellog: When you have a grandson one day, and you will, promise me you'll let him jump on the bed and eat lots of candy, okay? :Maddie: Okay, I promise. Trivia *Carlos Fonnegra tells Kiera Cameron "Did anybody ever tell you you watched too much Star Trek as a kid?" Rachel Nichols was in remake movie. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes